Hermione Granger, the hunter
by NinaGalina
Summary: Après sa cinquième année à Poudlard Hermione décide de partir elle-même à une chasse aux mangemorts risquée. Elle revient un an plus tard pour une septième année avec un bilan assez positif. Mais réussira-t-elle à redevenir celle qu'elle était autrefois?
1. Un an après, le bilan

_Voila ma première fiction sur le couple Hermione/Drago, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre chère J.K Rowling!  
><em>

_Résumer: Après sa cinquième année à Poudlard Hermione décide de partir elle-même à une chasse aux mangemorts risquée. Elle revient un an plus tard pour une septième année avec un bilan assez positif. Mais réussira-t-elle à redevenir celle qu'elle était auparavant? Est-ce que le masque qu'elle a dut mettre sur ses sentiments et sa personnalité pendant un an, s'en ira aussi vite qu'il est venu?_

.

Un an après, le bilan.

.

Une année. Un an qu'Hermione s'était coupée du monde, sorcier tout comme moldu. Juste après la cinquième année celle-ci décida après mure réflexion de sillonner l'Angleterre et aller elle même à la chasse aux mangemorts pour balayer le terrain avant qu'Harry entre en action. Décision courageuse ou stupide? Elle ne savait pas. Mais pas mal d'arguments penchaient en sa faveur. Premièrement, érudite comme elle était, la jeune sorcière avait déjà autant de connaissances qu'un septième année. Donc, s'il elle ratait une année, c'était pas si grave. Deuxièmement, Harry et Ron devaient continuer leurs études à Poudlard, ils avaient encore des difficultés, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de manquer une année. Troisièmement, elle avait tout préparée de A à Z, Hermione savait très bien que sa disparition soudaine ferait beaucoup parler à Poudlard, surtout du coté des Serpentards, la plus part des futurs mangemorts. Donc, pour cela, avec l'aide de Dumbledore, ils mirent en scène à deux mois de la fin de la cinquième année, le départ précipité d'Hermione dut à la "mort" de sa mère. Le directeur de Poudlard annonça lui même aux élèves avant un repas comme quoi suite à la mort de sa mère, Hermione Granger a décidée de retournée chez elle avec son père, pour l'aider à se remettre de leur perte. Personne n'était au courant de ce qui se tramait, même pas Harry et Ron qui eux aussi, étaient sûre que le départ d'Hermione était dut au décès de sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques, elle savait très bien que dès la minute où elle leur annoncerait qu'elle faisait une année sabbatique pour partir à la chasse aux mangemorts dans toute la Grande-Bretagne, ses deux meilleurs amis l'auraient empêchée d'aller nul part ou alors seraient venus avec elle, mais ils devaient rester à Poudlard. Cette mission était beaucoup trop dangereuse. Harry devait rester en vie pour se battre contre Voldemort et Ron avait toute une famille qui tenait à lui. Si quelqu'un devait y laisser sa vie ça devait être elle, elle en était persuadée et personne ne pouvait lui enlever cette idée de la tête.

Hermione était assise sur l'un des bancs du quai 9 3/4, faisant le bilan de cette longue année dans sa tête. Elle se félicitait déjà d'être toujours en vie, même si la mort était devenue presque l'équivalent d'une amie dès à présent. Pendant 12 mois elle avait mis son apparence de coté pour prendre l'aspect d'une fille au cheveux noir en un carré plongeant faisant contraste avec des yeux bleus limpides. Il était prioritaire que personne ne la reconnaisse ou même aie le moindre doute. Il n'y avait pas que l'apparence qu'elle eut mit de coté, sa personnalité aussi, elle l'avait troquée pour une beaucoup plus froide, sans émotions, "ne montrer aucuns sentiments" était devenu son commandement numéro un, c'était très dure pour elle qui avait la joie de vivre et le sourire facile, mais elle se le devait, sous aucuns prétextes on ne devait la percer à jour sinon tout était fichu. A son grand étonnement jamais quelqu'un n'eu l'ombre d'un doute durant toute sa mission, bien sûre elle aurait espérée pouvoir tuer plus de mangemorts, mais son quota était déjà bien.

Pour les tuer elle n'avait pas que utilisée les moyens sorciers, elle s'était aussi procurée une arme à feu silencieuse, son petit bébé, s'amusait-elle à penser parfois. Cette arme faisait vraiment des miracles, enfin, façon de parler bien sûre. Les mangemorts ne s'y attendaient jamais quand elle la dégainait, la plus part n'ayant jamais vu une chose pareille était tellement perturbé qu'il n'avait même pas le temps de dire "Voldemort" avant que la balle ne leur traverse la tête. C'était un grand atout qu'elle avait dans sa panoplie, dans celle-ci se trouvait aussi plusieurs poignards, elle avait l'art de bien les magner et au bout d'un certain temps elle arrivait très bien a viser les endroits sensibles, mais elle les utilisait qu'en dernier recourt, un "Avada Kedavra" ou une balle dans la tête était largement plus efficace.

Dans son tableau de chasse, elle avait des prises dont elle était plutôt fière, même très fière, tel que Fenrir Greyback ou encore la célèbre Bellatrix Lestrange, elle aurait bien aimée se prendre Lucius Malefoy entre quatre z'ieux mais celui-ci était déjà en vacances à Azkaban, le pauvre. Pensa-t-elle ironiquement. Dans sa quête, Hermione s'est trouvée des talents in soupçonner, comme l'art de se cacher par exemple, ça n'a l'aire d'être pas grand chose, mais en prenant en chasse une mangemorte telle que Bellatrix, il faut déjà suivre ses pas pendant quelques jours (voir semaines) avant de lui mettre le grappin dessus. Le souvenir de la mort de Bellatrix était encore tout frais car ça s'était passé y il a un peu plus d'une semaine. La jeune sorcière avait tout prévue, Bella devait être la dernière mangemorte tuée, le meilleur pour la fin comme on dit. En un an elle avait eu le temps d'apprendre toutes les techniques possibles pour désarmer son adversaire. Avant de commencer sa mission elle avait déjà tout préparée: quel mangemort elle allait tuer, où, quand et comment. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. On est jamais trop prudent, se disait-elle toujours.

Toujours sur le même banc, l'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione. Tout s'était bien passé. C'était trop beau pour être vrai songeait-elle parfois. Elle secoua vite sa tête pour balayer ses pensées, vaut mieux ne pas être pessimiste. Elle était là, de retour pour sa dernière année à Poudlard, pour continuer ses études et réussir ses ASPIC et aussi pour revoir Harry, Ron, Ginny et tout ses autres amis qui lui ont horriblement manquée. Elle possédait maintenant sa véritable apparence, sa vraie personnalité, qui, elle devait se l'admettre, avait un peu changée. Elle avait surtout peur de ne pas réussir à être comme avant, l'Hermione joyeuse, souriante, intello...pendant un an elle avait mit un masque sur toute sa personnalité et elle se demandait si du jour au lendemain elle allait pouvoir redevenir la fille qu'elle était autrefois. Une chose qui la rassurait, si par malheur on remarquerait son changement, la plus part se diront surement que ça doit être du à la tragique "mort" de sa mère. C'était déjà ça.

Ça faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'elle était sur le quai, petit à petit, la foule affluait sentant l'approche du Poudlard Express. Hermione, toujours dans ses pensés en fut ressortie rapidement par Harry, suivit de deux têtes rousses.

- Hermione! S'exclama l'Élu tout en se jetant dans ses bras. Je suis si heureux te voir!

- Moi aussi, Harry souffla-t-elle tout en se dégageant de son étreinte. Vous m'avez manqués vous pouvez pas savoir!

- Oh mais toi aussi tu nous as manqué Hermy! Dit Ron tout en la prenant dans ses bras à son tour.

- On s'est inquiété pour toi. Commença Ginny. Tu ne nous presque pas envoyé de lettres.

- Je suis franchement désolée! Mais avec mon père nous étions partis en voyage, pour nous changer un peu les idées tu sais avec la mort de maman...

Hermione n'aimait pas du tout mentir à ses meilleurs amis, mais là elle était obligée sa mission devait restée secrète, même si elle était finie.

- Oh, oui je comprends, désolé. Bredouilla Ginny un peu honteuse.

- C'est pas grave. Rassura Hermione. Viens dans mes bras toi aussi !

Les deux amis se firent un gros câlin juste en même temps ou le grand serpent rouge entrait en gare.

Les quatre amis étaient à présent dans un des compartiments du train qui avait déjà démarré depuis quelques minutes. Un vielle femme passa avec un chariot remplit de friandises.

- Des friandises les enfants? Demanda-t-elle

- Oh oui, je voudrais bien des chocogrenouilles! Je meurs de faim! Se plaignit Ron tout en prenant son ventre entre ses main.

- Tu changeras jamais toi! Dit Hermione amusée.

- Morfale un jour, morfale toujours. Répliqua Harry provoquant l'hilarité d'Hermione et de Ginny.

- Même pas vrai. Grommela Ron.

- Sinon, racontez moi un peu vos vacances! Proposa Hermione.

- Ben, on est resté au Terrier... Commença Ron.

- On a beaucoup jouer au Quidditch! Continua Harry.

- A mon plus grand malheur...souffla Ginny. "Quidditch" "Quidditch" "Quidditch" Ils n'avaient que ce mot là à la bouche!

Harry passa sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu fais encore la tête? Demanda-t-il en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

- Oui. Lâcha-t-elle en faisant faussement la moue.

- Rooh, vous les filles!

- Ch'est toutes les mêmes! Renchérit Ron, déjà en train d'engloutir pleins de friandises.

Hermione ne fut pas surprise de la démondration d'affection entre Harry et Ginny, celle-ci lui avait racontée en moindre détails l'évolution de leur relation dans des lettres. Des lettres, elle en avait eut pas mal, chacune envoyées par Harry, Ron ou Ginny, ils lui racontèrent leur sixième année scolaire de A à Z. Malheureusement, Hermione pouvait rarement leur répondre, déjà par sécurité et aussi par manque de temps.

Harry sortit le Chicaneur, Hermione put lire en gros titre "La vengeuse noire à-t-elle disparue?"

- La vengeuse noire? Demanda Hermione perplexe.

- Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? S'exclama Ron manquant de s'étouffer avec un chocogrenouille. Elle est super connue dans le monde sorcier depuis l'année dernière!

- Non, je ne la connais pas, vus que j'ai passée toute mon année chez les moldus je te rappelle.

- Ah oui.

- Je crois que la vengeuse noire pourrait être notre plus grande alliée. Commença Harry. Pendant toute l'année elle a tué des dizaines de mangemorts tel que Fenrir Greyback ou Bellatrix Lestrange, tu te rends compte?

- Waw...Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir, c'était elle la "vengeuse noire" mais pourquoi un tel surnom? D'où ça venait?

- Personne ne connait son prénom. Continua Harry. On ne sait presque rien sur elle juste qu'elle a les cheveux très noir, plutôt cours, question taille elle n'est pas très petite ni très grande, un peu comme toi.

- Oh..."Un peu comme moi, super..." pensa-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il y a des photos d'elle?

- Une seule, toujours la même, regarde par toi-même. Harry lui tendit le journal.

Dessus on pouvait effectivement voir une jeune fille de dos, sortant d'un motel. C'était elle. Hermione se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir lu les journaux pendant sa quête pour se mettre un peu au courant. Et elle remercia aussi Merlin que personne n'ai chercher plus loin, sinon elle aurait été cuite.

- C'est une héroïne, je l'admire beaucoup! Avoua Ginny.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a du cran, dit Ron. Mais bon, tuer tout ces mangemorts comme ça, un par un sans scrupules...

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, si ça se trouve elle a des remords. Coupa Hermione.

- Peut être...

- Et puis les mangemorts c'est pas une grande perte. Dit Ginny.

- En tout cas elle nous a bien aidés! Elle a tué tout les mangemorts qui étaient une grande menace pour nous, bien sûre il en reste, mais ils sont pas aussi dangereux et puissant. C'est comme si elle l'avait fait pour nous! S'extasia Harry.

- Ou alors c'est une coïncidence. Ajouta Hermione. C'est pas comme si ont étaient les seuls en guerre contre Voldemort...

- C'est vrai, en tous cas elle à disparue depuis quelques temps, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivée.

- Moi non plus...

.

Pendant que le groupe d'amis était en pleine discussion, rigolant de tout et de rien, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître Drago Malefoy, assez exaspéré. Il chercha Hermione du regard et la trouva très vite, juste à côté de la belette. "Pourquoi n'est-elle pas restée chez elle celle là!" Pensa-t-il.

- Granger! Rogue t'attend dans le compartiment des préfets en chef, il m'a envoyé te chercher, on attend plus que toi je te signal! Cracha-t-il

- Quoi? Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu es préfète sombre idiote! Prononça Malefoy comme s'il parlait à une malade mentale.

- Je...je savais pas. Bredouilla Hermione, confuse.

- Miss-je-sais-tout ne sait plus grand chose à ce que je vois! S'exclama-t-il d'un air hautain. Je me demande bien ce que tu fous encore ici, t'aurais du rester chez toi avec ta maman, ah mais non j'oubliais, elle est morte! Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage.

Ron se leva aussitôt pointant sa baguette sur le blond.

- Retire tout de suite ce que t'as dis! Menaça-t-il.

Malefoy leva les mains en l'air, amusé par la situation.

- Oh tout doux la Belette! Potter, tu veux pas dire à ton chien de se calmer?

- Dégage d'ici! Harry pointa sa baguette vers Malefoy à son tour.

- Ça suffit! Cria Hermione rouge de colère.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers elle, comme des enfants se faisant gronder par leur mère, enfin, à part pour Malefoy qui lui avait un sourire de victoire qui ne faisait que s'étendre.

- C'est bon j'y vais. A toute à l'heure.

Hermione se leva, encore furieuse et alla à grand pas vers l'avant du train, suivit de Malefoy qui essayait tant bien que mal de la rattraper.

- Eh attends-moi Granger! Cria-t-il deux mètres derrière elle.

- Quoi tu veux que je te tienne la main? Persifla Hermione.

- Heu non sans façons. Dit-il avec une mine dégoûtée. C'est juste pour te dire que c'est pas par là le compartiment des préfets, c'est à l'arrière du train.

- Ah bon? Mais ça a toujours était à l'avant d'habitude.

- Eh bien ça à changer, mets toi à la page ma vielle!

Hermione se retourna brusquement et prit le chemin inverse, bousculant Malefoy au passage.

- Oh, fait attention et évite de me toucher, maintenant je suis souillé!

- N'exagère pas Malefoy. Dit Hermione exaspérée.

Malefoy fut le premier à arriver à la porte du compartiment et l'ouvrit, il attendit Hermione pour visiblement la laissée passer en première. "Malefoy galant? C'est une première celle là!" Pensa Hermione. Juste au moment ou celle ci passait, Malefoy ferma la porte d'un coup le plus fort possible, bloquant le pied de la brune dedans.

- Aï! Mais ça va pas dans ta tête Malefoy? Hurla-t-elle.

- Oups, je t'avais pas vue.

- Espèce de...

- Miss Granger! Interpella la voix froide de Rogue, veuillez vous asseoir immédiatement, ça fait une heure qu'on vous attends!

Hermione, bouillante de rage s'installa sur la banquette, Malefoy en face d'elle. La brune le foudroya du regard, et lui pour simple réponse, sourit d'un air moqueur.

- Bon. Commença Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Les préfets Poufsouffle et Serdaigle sont déjà dans leur compartiments, j'ai déjà réglé tout ce qui leur concernait avec eux. Quand à vous, vous cohabiterais ensemble dans le même appartement durant tout l'année, j'attends de vous un comportement ir-ré-pro-chable. Pour le reste, tout a été expliqué dans la lettre qu'on vous a envoyé. Est-ce bien claire?

Hermione manqua de s'évanouir, elle, cohabiter avec Malefoy, non il devait y avoir un malentendu, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter quelques minutes alors toute une année? Merlin quelle horreur!

- Est-ce claire? Répéta Rogue exaspéré.

- Oui...Grommela Malefoy.

Rogue se retourna vers Hermione, attendant une réponse.

- Miss Granger? Demanda-t-il, impatient.

- Mais, monsieur, ce n'est...

- Pas de discussions, si vous voulez vous plaindre allez chez Dumbledore! Maintenant dégagez!

Rogue en fit autant et se dirigea vers un autre compartiment.

Hermione ne bougea pas, encore choquée par ces révélations, déjà elle n'était même pas au courant qu'elle était préfète, et n'avait pas tellement envie de l'être malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire, et encore moins avec ce satané Drago Malefoy !

- Je vais me faire un plaisir de te pourrir la vie cette année, Granger. Annonça-t-il tout en se levant, un sourire sadique flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Essaye un peu. Cracha Hermione.

- Serait-ce une menace Granger? Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

- A toi de voir. Dit-elle simplement, avant de partir du compartiment.

Drago resta en plan, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir dit une réplique cinglante comme il a le dont de le faire, il détestait quand Granger avait le dernier mot, il détestait Granger tout simplement.

Hermione quand à elle se dirigeait dans le couloir du train pour rejoindre ses amis. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de continuer ses études à Poudlard? Elle restait perplexe. Elle avait toujours rêvée d'être préfète mais cette année elle en avait pas tellement envie, et elle se demandait bien pourquoi Dumbledore avait nommé Drago en tant que préfet de Serpentard, cette fouine ne le méritait pas du tout! Mais c'est avec cette fouine qu'elle devra passer tout le reste de son année...

oOo

_Alors, ça vaut la peine de continuer ou pas? :)_


	2. Les défenses moldues

_Voila un tout nouveau chapitre, enjoy :)_

_._

Les défenses moldues

.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Drago et Hermione "cohabitaient" dans leurs appartements communs. Pour entrer dans cette pièce il fallait d'abord donner le mot de passe "Serpendor" (Serpentard/Gryffondor ) « Encore une idée de l'autre vieux fou » grommela Malefoy à l'écoute de celui-ci. Après l'avoir donné, le tableau qui affichait une magnifique nymphe se prélassant sur un rocher s'ouvrait sur une vue toute aussi magnifique. Une salle commune aussi grande que celle des Gryffondors, ornée de décors baroques dans des tons neutres tel que le beige et le gris. Trois canapés se faisaient face devant une immense cheminée crépitante déjà de son feu. Au fond de la salle, au dessus de quelques marches, trônaient deux portes adjacentes, l'une verte, l'autre rouge, c'était les chambres. La salle de bain, commune (à leur plus grand malheur), se plaçait juste à coté derrière une porte blanche où on pouvait lire "Salle d'eau" en écriture argentée. Hermione faillit pleurer de joie en découvrant la gigantesque bibliothèque qui longeait les murs. La jeune sorcière était émerveillée par les tableaux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, surtout celui d'une grande reine imposante sur son trône habillée d'une longue robe rouge sang et d'une coiffe blonde qui devait surement peser plus lourd qu'elle. Celle-ci détaillait Hermione et Malefoy chacun leur tour, dédaigneusement. « Un Serpent et une Lionne, ça faisait longtemps, je sens que je vais bien m'amusée! » avait-elle même dit de sa voix cristalline. Toujours aussi émerveillée par ces lieux, la bouche grande ouverte d'étonnement, Hermione se fit bousculée par le Serpentard, qui sans plus de cérémonie, se dirigea vers la porte verte. La jeune sorcière en fit autant et ouvrit la porte rouge pour découvrir une chambre très spacieuse, elle était dans un style contemporain et dans les couleurs de sa maison; rouge et or. Une bibliothèque qui faisait surement le quart de celle de la salle commune, se tenait juste à coté du lit, un immense lit en baldaquin qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, ses draps étaient dorées avec des bordures ornées de filaments rouges, il pouvait au moins contenir quatre personnes. Paisiblement, Hermione rangea ses affaires, conquise par ces nouveaux lieux, seule ombre au tableau, son colocataire. Elle s'était promise que s'il s'avisait de faire quoi que ce soit, elle n'hésiterait pas à se défendre. Après tout c'était elle qui avait tué l'horrible Bellatrix, alors le p'tit Malefoy à coté, c'était rien du tout. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Ce matin là, Hermione découvrit une lettre sur sa table de chevet à son réveille. Celle-ci avait dut apparaître pendant la nuit car elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vue à son couché. Elle disait:

« C_hère Miss Granger,_

_Je vous attends dans mon bureau, veuillez y passer avant de prendre votre petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Surtout, faites vous la plus discrète possible. Brûlez la lettre après l'avoir lue._

_Mes salutations, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._ »

Hermione se doutait bien que Dumbledore souhaitait la voir, ils ne s'étaient pas encore vus seuls à seuls depuis la rentrée et devaient faire le point sur la mission et l'année écoulée. Sans plus attendre, la jeune sorcière sortit de sa chambre pour prendre rapidement une douche. Arrivée à la porte elle buta contre celle-ci car elle était fermée à clefs.

- Malefoy ! Gronda-t-elle. Dépêche!

- Je prends mon temps Granger. Informa le Serpentard de l'autre coté de la porte.

- Mais faut que je prenne une douche moi aussi !

- Ah bon, tu te laves toi?

- Haha, très drôle Malefoy! Je te donne cinq minutes, pas plus.

- Sinon quoi?

- Tu verras bien. Dit-elle en un sourire.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas tellement d'humeur à défier la Gryffondor dès le matin, même si embêter Granger était son passe temps favoris, il se méfiait d'elle, ces derniers temps il trouvait la jeune sorcière beaucoup plus sûre d'elle et impulsive. De plus, au plus profond de lui il avait l'impression que l'histoire de la mort de sa mère n'était pas très nette. Le Serpentard n'avait fait part de ses doutes à personne, il allait s'occuper de cette affaire lui même, de toute façon, il avait toute l'année devant lui. La rouge et or le sortit de ses pensées.

- Il te reste plus que 2 minutes et 10 secondes...

Malefoy ouvrit la porte en trombe, effrayant Hermione au passage.

- T'as de la chance Granger, je suis pressé moi aussi, mais si ça n'avait pas était le cas, je t'aurais encore fait attendre une bonne heure. Railla le Serpentard

- Wah, quelle chance j'aie, merci beaucoup My Lord! Dit-elle sarcastiquement en faisant la révérence.

- Tu te fous de moi là Granger?

- Oui.

- Évites de faire la maligne avec moi, c'est un conseil. Menaça-t-il.

Hermione le défia du regard, ce n'était pas ses "conseils" à deux noise qui allaient lui faire peur. Elle ne put s'empêchée de remarquer que le Serpentard n'avait pour habit qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Elle devait se l'avouer, il était vraiment bien bâtit. Des mèches blondes tombaient négligemment sur son front et ses yeux bleus limpides lui donnant un air d'ange, un ange déchu venant tout droit de l'enfer.

- Au lieu de fantasmer sur mon corps d'Apollon, tu ferais mieux de prendre une douche. Dit Malefoy, fière de prendre la Gryffondor en flagrant délit de "reluquage"

- Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Malefoy. S'exaspéra Hermione.

- Des cauchemars plutôt. Rectifia-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

La brune le bouscula et entra en trombe dans la salle de bain, lui claquant la porte au nez.

20 minutes plus tard, la Gryffondor était enfin prête, elle avait enfilée sa tenue de sorcier et remontée sa masse de cheveux en un chinions, laissant sortir négligemment quelques boucles brunes. Elle sortit de sa chambre et en profita pour jeter la lettre de Dumbledore dans le feu de la cheminée sous le regard aiguisé de Malefoy assis sur le sofa en face.

- Tu fais quoi là Granger ?

- Je t'en pose des questions? Cracha-t-elle avant de partir de leur salle commune.

.

Sur le chemin, Hermione croisa Dumbledore.

- Vous en avez mis du temps! J'étais justement en train de vous chercher, venez avec moi.

Celle-ci acquiesça et suivit Dumbledore jusqu'à l'entrée de son bureau. "Chocogrenouille" prononça-t-il avant que le tableau ne s'ouvre sur l'immense pièce. Le directeur s'installa à son bureau et invita Hermione à s'installer en face de lui.

- Je suis content de vous revoir en un seul morceau Miss Granger. Rien de nouveau depuis notre dernière rencontre?

Leur dernière rencontre s'était passée juste un peu après la mort de Bellatrix, dans un coin discret de Pré-au-Lard, ils avaient fait le point.

- Non, rien du tout, j'ai juste appris cette histoire sur "La vengeuse noire" je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi connue, enfin, indirectement.

- Oui, votre personnage est vite devenue une héroïne vers la fin de la mission, merci Merlin que personne n'aie approfondit les recherches à votre sujet.

- Oui, effectivement, on l'a échappée belle sur ce coup. Affirma Hermione.

- Maintenant il n'y a plus de quoi s'inquiéter, votre inactivité fut tellement longue que des les journaux vous, enfin "la vengeuse" est déjà déclarée comme morte.

- Tant mieux, mais elle doit surement être l'ennemie numéro 1 de Voldemort et ses sbires maintenant...

- C'est pour ça que je vous êtes de retour ici avec votre véritable apparence, ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, vous avez fait un superbe travail, vous êtes une vraie guerrière vous le savez ça? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Heu, oui j'imagine...Bredouilla la Gryffondor

- Un Chocogrenouille?

- Non merci. Déclina-t-elle. C'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire ?

- En faite non...Avoua Dumbledore. J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

Le ton du directeur était très intriguant. Exacerbant la curiosité d'Hermione.

- Oui?

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit. Commença Dumbledore tout en se levant. Pendant la sixième année, plusieurs Serpentards, mangemorts ou futurs mangemorts, se sont mit de notre coté.

Hermione fit de grand yeux, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle s'apprêta à parler quand le directeur la coupa.

- Je vous vois venir Miss Granger. "Il ne faut pas les croire, c'est imposteurs" Répéta-t-il en imitant une petite voix. J'ai eu toute la sixième année pour les tester et pour qu'ils me prouvent leur dires. Ils sont sincères. La plus part on peur, ils sont terrifiés à vrai dire, c'est pour ça aussi que tout ce que je viens de vous dire doit rester absolument confidentiel, il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'un Serpentard rallié à Voldemort l'apprenne.

"Malefoy" pensa automatiquement Hermione.

- Bien sûre, mais êtes vous vraiment sûre que ces Serpentards sont dignes de confiance?

- Ils sont 12, tous étaient venus me voir un par un au début de l'année dernière pour m'avouer qu'ils se rangeaient de notre coté, ils m'ont racontés tous ce que Voldemort leur faisait faire, des choses vraiment horribles, ces jeunes veulent juste être libres, c'est tout.

- Très bien, mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi Monsieur.

- On y arrive, on y arrive...Vous savez que les Serpentards sont pour la plus part des sang purs.

- Oui.

- Donc, ils ne connaissent rien au monde moldu.

- Effectivement.

- Ni aux armes moldues.

- Heu oui... où voulez vous en venir? Demanda Hermione, septique.

- Ce cours s'appellera "Les défenses moldues". Je voudrais que vous leur appreniez à se défendre avec des armes moldues, comme vous l'avez fait pendant votre mission, et à se que j'ai remarqué vous êtes devenue une experte. Ce mode de défense est très efficace et je pense que ces Serpentards qui en sont privé en auront vraiment besoin dans un future proche.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle était devenue aussi blanche qu'un cachet.

- Miss Granger?

- Attendez, je dois digérer l'information...Réussi-t-elle à dire.

- Très bien.

Hermione se releva d'un coup, l'information apparemment bien digérée.

- Non monsieur vous n'êtes pas sérieux! S'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort. Moi, donner des cours à des Serpentards? Vous savez bien qu'ils me déteste!

- Des Serpentards repentis. Rectifia Dumbledore.

- Même! Et puis, je ne sais pas comment organiser un cours, je suis juste une élève..et...et...

- Calmez vous Miss Granger, j'ai tous prévu. Les cours se dérouleront dans la salle sur demande, deux heures par semaine, chaque semaine le jour et l'heure changera, par sécurité, je vous en tiendrez informés.

- Monsieur, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...et puis même, il y a d'autres personnes qui pourraient enseigner ce cours, pas que moi.

- Non Miss Granger, vous êtes la seule dans cette école qui sois douée avec les armes moldues, et je ne peut pas risquer de prendre un professeur spécialisé venant d'ailleurs que Poudlard, tout ceci est confidentiel je vous le rappelle.

- Et que diront ces 12 Serpentards quand ils verront à quel point je sais bien magner les armes, ils se poseront des questions non?

- Je leurs informerais que leur professeur est une élève moldue, qui s'y connait bien en armes, car elle a pris plusieurs cours en dehors de Poudlard. Ils savent que ce que nous faisons est strictement confidentiel, ils doivent bien se douter que ne nous n'avons pas un très large choix questions professeurs. Maintenant tout ce que j'attends c'est votre réponse...

- Je vois que je n'est pas tellement le choix. Répondit Hermione.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, premièrement des Serpentards mangemorts repentis? Elle aimerait bien voir ça ! 12 Serpentards repentis exactement, elle se demandait bien qui ça pouvait être. Deuxièmement, elle, Hermione Granger la "sang-de-bourbe" leur faisant un cour magistrale sur les modes de défenses moldues? On aura tout vus. D'un coté si tout ceci était bien vrai et que ces Serpentards étaient vraiment repentis, en leur apprenant tout ce qu'elle sais, ils auraient vraiment une grande avance sur Voldemort. Dumbledore la sortit de ses pensées.

- Vous avez le choix, il faut juste que vous fassiez le bon.

- Bien. J'accepte, mais il me faudrait une liste de tout ce que vous voulez leur enseigner exactement, et aussi faire des règles de sécurités car ces armes peuvent être très dangereuses si elles ne sont pas bien magnées.

- Très bien. Merci beaucoup d'accepter, je vous en suis très reconnaissant Miss Granger.

- Une dernière question, est ce que Harry est au courant?

- Non, je ne préfère pas lui dire pour le moment. Avoua le directeur. Je ne veux pas qu'il se tracasse avec ça. Nous avons les choses en main.

- D'accord.

- Vous pouvez partir, je vous tiendrez informée par lettres, n'oubliez pas de les brûlées dès que vous avez fini de les lires. Si tout ce passe bien, le premier cours sera demain.

.

Après cette entrevue riche en révélations, Hermione partit en direction de la grande salle, elle n'avait pas tellement faim, toutes ses nouvelles lui avait quelque peu coupé l'appétit. Elle s'en voulait aussi de devoir mentir à nouveau à ses amis, déjà leur avoir caché pendant un an qu'elle était partie a la chasse au mangemorts, que tout était une mise en scène, que sa mère n'était pas morte, et là maintenant leur cachés qu'elle va entraîner des Serpentards repentis dans un cours appelé "cours de défenses moldues" c'était la totale!

Les immenses portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent devant Hermione, la plus part des élèves déjà assis pour manger se retournèrent vers elle, depuis son absence certaines rumeurs allaient bon trains, certains disaient qu'elle était devenue dépressive, d'autres disaient qu'elle avait tentée de se suicider, bref, des rumeurs toutes aussi joyeuses les unes que les autres. Mais Hermione s'en fichait pas mal du regard des autres, tant qu'ils pensaient ça plutôt qu'elle était partit à la chasse au mangemorts, tant mieux. Elle s'avança et les élèves retournèrent à leurs assiettes comme si de rien n'était.

- Chalut Hermione, dit Ron tout avalant une part de tarte.

- Salut! Vous allez bien?

- Bof. Dit Harry d'une voix monotone. Devine notre prochain cours?

- Potions avec Rogue je paris...Grommela-t-elle pas très enchantée de cette idée.

- Effectivement, avec les serpents en plus.

- M'en parle pas. Soupira Hermione.

.

Serpentard d'un coté et Gryffondor de l'autre, tous écoutaient le cours on se sait combien ennuyeux de Rogue, qui avait décidé de faire autant de cours théorique qu'il le fallait, avant de passer à la pratique. « Avant que quelqu'un ne me fasse exploser le tout Poudlard un de ses jours, je préfère que nous fassions autant de théorie qu'il le faut puis après, je vous laisserez peut être approcher un chaudron » avait-il dit de sa voix glacial tout en fixant Neville du regard, qui lui se décomposait sur place. Hermione quand à elle savait déjà tout ce que le professeur était en train d'expliquer, pendant sa chasse, elle avait amener avec elle plusieurs livres de sixième et septième années que Dumbledore lui avait donné, et dès qu'elle avait du temps libre elle ne pouvait s'empêchée de les dévorés un par un.

- Petit rappel, la bicorne en poudre est un ingrédient de quelle potion déjà? Demanda Rogue froidement aux élèves.

Silence. Plusieurs ne savaient pas, ou d'autres avaient simplement peur de répondre. Intérieurement ils attendaient tous qu'Hermione Granger leur sauve la mise comme elle le faisait avant. Rogue le remarqua bien et fut surpris quand il vit Hermione en train de rêvasser dans son coin.

- Miss Granger, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse, pouvez-vous répondre à ma question?

Hermione sortit de ses rêveries et tourna sa tête brusquement vers le professeur.

- Heu...je...je n'ai pas entendue. Bégaya-t-elle honteuse.

- Vous n'avez pas écoutée plutôt ! S'exaspéra le professeur Rogue. Je me demande bien pourquoi Dumbledore vous a fait passé en septième année, le redoublement aurait surement était une meilleure solution pour vous. Moins cinq points pour Gryffondor.

Plusieurs Serpentards pouffèrent de rire. Hermione préféra s'abstenir de commentaires.

- Alors, reprit Rogue. Personne? Personne ne sais quelle potion à besoin de bicorne en poudre ?

Silence radio. Encore.

- C'est pour le Polynectar! Bande d'incapables! S'énerva Rogue. Si l'un d'entre vous réussi ses ASPICs en fin d'année, ça relèvera vraiment du miracle. Finit-il par dire.

A la sortie de cours de potions, Malefoy, Goyle et Grabbe, s'arrêtèrent devant le chemin d'Hermione, Harry et Ron.

- Alors Granger, une partie de ton cerveau et morte en même de temps que ta mère? Railla Malefoy faisant pouffé de rire ses deux acolytes.

- Et toi Malefoy, le tien ne serait-il pas parti en vacances à Azkaban avec ton papa?

- Je t'interdis de...

Hermione le coupa en pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- De quoi? Menaça-t-elle avec sa baguette.

Drago s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Blaise arriva vers lui avant.

- Dumbledore veut nous voir, tu sais pour...

Il s'arrêta voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

- Oui je vois. Répondit Drago, puis il se retourna vers Hermione. Toi, tu payes rien pour attendre.

- C'est ça ouai...Dit elle avant de partir suivie d'Harry et Ron encore choqués par la réaction d'Hermione, elle qui savait si souvent se contrôler, ce n'était plus le cas.

Cette accrochage n'avait pas tellement étonné Hermione, elle savait bien que dès que Malefoy avait l'occasion, il s'en prenait à elle pour lui dire des choses plus ou moins blessantes, pour le coup de la baguette, elle n'y pouvait pas grand chose, elle avait pris l'habitude de se défendre à la moindre attaque, verbale ou physique. Pendant un an ça avait été son train vie, et parfois on à du mal de se défaire de certaines habitudes. De plus, cette joute verbale ne l'avait pas tellement blessée, vue que sa mère n'était pas réellement morte. La seule chose qui l'intrigua était les paroles de Zabini "Dumbledore veut nous voir, tu sais pour..." il avait dit ça comme si s'était un secret que seuls eux deux connaissaient, car vue les têtes de Crabbe et Goyle, ils n'avaient pas l'aire d'en savoir grand chose non plus, d'un coté ils ne savaient jamais rien. Mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher pendant une seconde de penser "Et si ils faisaient parti des Serpentards repentis?" la jeune sorcière secoua vivement la tête pour balayer ces balivernes et se dit "Eux deux, des Serpentards repentis? Non c'est impossible! Tu divagues Hermione!"

oOo

_Voila, vous en pensez quoi? :)_

_Bisous!_


	3. Elizabeth Enora McAleese I

_Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu spécial, en faite c'est un chapitre de transition on va dire. Sous le point de vue d'Hermione nous assisterons au flashback de la toute dernière étape de sa mission. Comme ça vous comprendrez mieux ce qu'Hermione vivait et ressentait pendant cette période. Ce chapitre se déroulera en deux parties, je vous laisse découvrir la première! :)_

.

Elizabeth Enora McAleese . I

.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de ma mission, j'eus un sentiment d'angoisse en me réveillant ce matin là dans un motel poisseux appelé "L'Adnae". Cela faisait un bon moment que je n'avais pas ressentis se genre d'appréhension. Mais tout prenait sens, je venais d'achever l'avant dernière étape de ma mission la veille et maintenant il ne me restais plus qu'a accomplir la toute dernière. On était le 2 juin et j'avais deux mois pour tuer Bellatrix Lestrange.

En gros, j'avais du pain sur la planche. Sachant très bien que je n'étais pas spécialement plus puissante que la mangemorte, je choisis d'opter pour la ruse. Seul bémol à ce superbe plan, c'était que justement, je n'en avais pas. Voila une des raisons pourquoi j'angoissais tellement. Toutes les fois précédentes où je devais tuer des mangemorts, je m'en étais disons bien sortie (sans me vanter). Je me disais souvent _"Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione aurait fait?"_ j'entendais par là bien sûre, l'Hermione d'il y à un an, celle qui réfléchissait avant d'agir et qui était moins insouciante, pas la guerrière qui fonçait tête baissée vers l'ennemi que j'étais devenue. Je me fixais un but et je faisais tout mon possible pour l'atteindre, passant la plus part de mes nuits à échafauder des plans d'attaques et à m'entraîner. Pour cela j'allais dans des entrepôts moldus désaffectés, assez glauque me direz vous, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire ça dans des motels.

Cela me faisait bizarre de faire la comparaison entre l'ancienne moi et la moi actuelle. Je me rendais compte à quelle point j'avais changée, tout était aller tellement vite que je ne l'avais même pas vu venir. Au fil des mois mes sentiments s'évaporaient pour faire place à une machine de guerre. Bien sûre, au bout d'un moment, mon subconscient s'en donnait à coeur joie pour me le rappeler. Chaque nuits où j'eus tué un mangemort, dans mes rêves, je me retrouvais à la place de celui-ci. Evidemment, le rêve était construit tel que dans l'histoire c'était moi la méchante et le mangemort la victime. J'étais dans le corps du mangemort et je ressentais absolument tout ce que je lui faisais. La pire partie du rêve c'était quand à travers ses yeux, je me voyais moi, cette fille aux cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit qui se dressait au dessus de nos têtes, le visage déformé par la jubilation et la rage, dégainant mon arme ou ma baguette (cela dépendait) prête pour exterminer. Merci Merlin, des rêves tels que cela se produisaient à intervalles réguliers donc je pouvais m'y préparer. Quand je dis "préparer" c'est à dire poser une bassine et un paquet de mouchoirs à coté de mon lit car ses cauchemars me donnaient au réveil une forte envie de vomir et je me retrouvais souvent les yeux baignés de larmes. Satané subconscient.

Je me voilais la face. Je savais bien au plus profond de moi que cette histoire était en train de me changée radicalement, de me gâcher la vie, même si en contre partie je rendais celle des autres meilleure. Et cela faisait naître la peur de ne jamais pouvoir redevenir celle que j'étais avant. Comment est-ce que j'allais faire une fois que tout ceci serait finit (si tout se passe comme prévu bien sûre) ? Du jour au lendemain je changerais d'apparence pour redevenir Hermione. Cela me ferait bizarre, je m'étais habituée à mon physique actuel, les traits de mon visage, la couleur de mes cheveux et de mes yeux. Puis d'un coup _"pouf!"_ je redeviendrais une brune aux yeux marrons, comme avant. Est-ce que je tiendrais le coup psychologiquement? Je n'y avais jamais vraiment penser. A vrai dire je ne préférais pas y penser du tout. Ma personnalité aussi en prendrait un coup, c'était certain. J'espérais juste que ça ne serait pas trop flagrant. Mais ce que je souhaitais plus qu'autre chose, c'était être capable de pouvoir à nouveau avoir des sentiments, ressentir les choses, de pouvoir aimer, rire...Rire, ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ris. Décidément, mon propre moi me faisait encore plus peur que tous les mangemorts que je chassais.

Comme je le disais avant, ce matin là à "L'Adnae" j'avais ce sentiment d'angoisse qui ne voulait pas s'en aller. Je devais me l'avouer, Bellatrix me faisait aussi peur que tous les mangemorts que j'avais tué réunis, vous voyez un peu. Je ne savais pas ce qui me faisait le plus peur. Le fait qu'elle soit tellement proche de Voldemort que je risquerais de le croiser sur ses pas ou celui de devoir faire face à tous les mangemorts qui ne la lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Ils étaient très souvent remplacés car ils se faisaient à chaque fois tués, par moi. Mais là je savais bien que si je les tuerais ça ne servirait à rien, même pas une heure après la mangemorte aurait à nouveau des remplacents. Elle et Voldemort devaient sentir qu'une menace planait, mais ça n'allait pas m'arrêter, oh que non. Le plan se construit dans ma tête comme si ça coulait de source.

Voila comment il se déroulait:

La première partie se passerait le premier mois (Donc Juin) j'allais suivre tout ses faits et gestes. Pour le moment, Bellatrix était apparemment logé à l'Allée des Embrumes dans un immeuble adjacent à Barjow et Beurk. Je devais donc suivre le moindre de ses mouvements, pour cela, j'utiliserais la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry que j'avais malencontreusement mise dans ma valise avant de partir de Poudlard (loin de moi l'idée de la voler, évidemment). Je promis bien sûre à Harry de la lui rendre dès qu'on se reverrait. Grace à cette surveillance perpétuelle, j'aurais plus de chances pour savoir quels étaient les moments où Bellatrix se trouvait seule.

C'est là qu'on arrive à la deuxième partie du plan.

Le mois de juillet je passerais à l'action, cette fois ci je ferais en sorte de rencontrer Bellatrix dès qu'elle se retrouverait seule. Me faisant passer pour une partisane de Voldemort voulant à tout prix être prise sous son aile. Grace à Dumbledore qui réussit à me procurer des faux papiers, je serais Elizabeth Enora McAleese, riche sang pure Irlandaise. Je devrais faire en sorte que Bellatrix ne parle de moi à personne, pour que quiconque ne se doute que cette "Elizabeth" aie quelque chose à voir dans le meurtre, sinon Voldemort pourra vite retrouver ma trace et faire le lien avec moi, Hermione Granger. Dès que je serais avec Bellatrix, je lui avouerais mon dévouement à vouloir exterminer tous les "sang-de-bourbes" se trouvant sur mon chemin et à quelle point elle était mon modèle (un peu de flatterie ça ne fait jamais de mal). J'essayerais de devenir sa protégée, son petit secret, pour pouvoir mieux la poignarder dans le dos après. Comme on dit chez les moldus; sois proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis.

On était le 2 juin et je m'apprêtais à mettre mon plan en action.

o**O**o

_C'est court, je sais! ^^ Mais comme je l'ai dit avant, ce flashback se déroulera en deux parties, c'est plus simple pour moi :)_

_Dans la deuxième partie nous serons en plein dans l'action!_

_J'espère que ça vous à plus. A bientôt & une petite review please ce serait gentil !_

_Bisous! _


	4. Elizabeth Enora McAleese II

_Nouveau chapitre, enjoy! :)_

.

Elizabeth Enora McAleese II

.

13 heures, 46 minutes et 7 secondes que j'étais assise sur cette grosse pierre horriblement froide la cape d'invisibilité me recouvrant de la tête aux pieds. Heureusement que j'avais emmené un petit encas sinon je serais surement tombée dans les pommes. Pour la quatrième fois de la semaine, je surveillais les allés et venues dans l'allée des Embrumes, plus précisément vers l'immeuble qui logeait Bellatrix. Pour le moment, rien de très concluant. D'un coté, ma mission n'avait que commencée depuis une semaine, fallait pas je m'attende à ce que Bella me tombe dans les bras, mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre c'est bien connu. Bref, voila la quatrième fois où je me décidais à repartir bredouille. Je n'avais vu strictement personne sortir ou entrer dans le bâtiment. Aucune lumière s'éteindre ou s'allumée, rien, nada. C'était décidé, le lendemain moi et la cape d'invisibilité allions rentré nous même dans le bâtiment pour en savoir un peu plus. Juste quand je m'apprêtais à partir, j'aperçue une ombre se dirigeant tout droit vers moi. Plus l'ombre approchait, plus j'arrivais à la distinguer. C'était très flou mais je voyais un homme en costard cravate noir, il était plutôt grand et avait la peau très pâle, tout comme ses cheveux, aussi blanchâtre que la lune au dessus de nous. Drago Malefoy.

Je reteins mon souffle sous la cape, priant Merlin qu'il ne se doute de rien. Il se dirigeait apparemment vers les appartements de Bellatrix. C'était pas étonnant, ce mangemort avait surement besoin de quelques conseils de sa chère tatie Bella. Mon coeur manqua d'un battement quand subitement tout en passant à coté de moi il regarda dans ma direction. Il s'approcha du rocher ou j'étais assise, visiblement intrigué. "C'est impossible, il ne peut pas me voir" Pensais-je très fort. Il ne bougea pas et continua à scruter les alentours pendant environs dix bonnes secondes, les plus longues ma vie. Je ne pus m'empêchée de le détailler, il avait pas mal changer depuis mon départ. Ses yeux gris orageux étaient plus foncés que dans mon souvenir, et ses cheveux un peu plus courts, quelques mèches retombaient négligemment sur son front. Les traits de son visages laissaient apparaître quelques sentiments (pour une fois), tel que la tristesse et l'angoisse. Ça m'étonnais, lui qui était si impassible, il avait surement retiré son masque cachant ses émotions se croyant seul. Il avait l'air vraiment stressé, ce qui m'intriguais au plus haut point. Après ces quelques secondes interminables, il entra dans l'immeuble. Avant que la porte ne se ferme, je me sentis obligée de suivre ses pas. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Malefoy montait les escaliers avec une lenteur insoutenable, portant à nouveau son masque cachant ses sentiments. Pour tout vous dire, j'avais juste envie de crier "Bon tu bouges tes fesses un peu !" mais j'ai quand même préférée m'abstenir. Toujours sous ma cape, je le suivais trois marches derrière lui. Il s'arrêta au troisième étage, porte 44. Il toqua à celle-ci, chuchota « C'est moi » avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre immédiatement. Je me dépêchais de le suivre avant qu'elle ne se referme. La pièce où je me trouvais était d'une froideur à en faire glacer le sang. Les murs étaient gris, le sol recouvert d'un vieux parquet surement infester de termites, et pour les meubles il n'y avait que le stricte minimum. Malefoy s'assit sur le sofa au fond de la pièce et j'aperçue Bellatrix qui se dirigeait vers lui avec son sourire de folle. Je me fis aussi discrète qu'une souris près de la porte pour écouter la conversation.

- Alors mon chère Drago, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

- Je veux passer un message. Au Lord.

Bellatrix rit d'un air sinistre puis prit un ton faussement désolé.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne le vois pas en ce moment mon petit Drago. Je suis enfermée ici jusqu'à ce que bon lui semble.

- Eh bien fait passer le massage à un mangemort alors.

- Ils viennent rarement ses derniers temps.

"Hum hum, bonne nouvelle" Pensais-je avec un sourire.

- Et puis, pourquoi ne vas tu pas simplement lui dire toi même? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Je pense qu'il serait préférable que je ne sois pas dans les alentours quand il entendra ce que j'ai à lui dire.

Bellatrix s'installa à coté de Malefoy, intriguée.

- Dis moi donc ce que tu as à lui dire.

- Seulement si tu lui transmets le message. Trancha-t-il.

- Très bien, j'appellerais un mangemort rien que pour ça si ça t'enchante. Mais je ne pense pas que le Lord sera très content que tu demandes à des gens de venir à ta place. Quel est ton fameux message alors?

- Dis lui que je refuse.

- Que tu refuses quoi?

- Tout simplement que je refuse, il comprendra. Et aussi que je ne veux aucune mission pendant ma dernière année à Poudlard.

- Eh bien...le maître ne va pas être contant Drago. Il comptait beaucoup sur toi tu sais.

- Ne prend pas ça pour de la révolte. Rassura Malefoy. Je veux juste pouvoir m'entraîner au maximum cette année, sans être encombré d'une mission.

- Très bien, je ferais en sorte qu'il reçoit le message.

- Merci.

- Mais juste un conseil, fais toi discret jusqu'à la rentrée à Poudlard.

Malefoy acquiesça.

- Pourquoi le Lord t'ordonne de rester là?

- Ça doit faire un moment qui tu ne lui a pas rendu visite je me trompe? Tu serais au courant sinon.

- Effectivement, la dernière fois c'était il y a 3 mois.

- Ces derniers temps beaucoup de mangemorts se font assassiner, on ne sait toujours pas par qui. Le Lord pense que je suis une cible probable. Voila pourquoi je reste enfermée ici jours et nuits.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas des mangemorts pour te surveiller?

- C'est trop dangereux, ils pourraient me faire remarquer en allant et venant.

- Tu as peur?

- Non, mais je tiens à ma vie. Tu devrais en faire autant Drago, si je suis une cible tu l'ais surement aussi.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Répondit-il sèchement.

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Malefoy était resté impassible pendant toute la discussion, apparemment très sûr de lui. Mais à quoi jouait-il? Il devait vraiment avoir confiance en Bellatrix pour lui avouer tout ça. Refuser des ordres venant de Voldemort et en plus de ça, imposer ses choix, je n'avais jamais vue un Mangemort agir de cette manière, et j'en avais vue pas mal des Mangemorts. « Si je suis une cible tu l'ais surement aussi » avait dit Bellatrix. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment penser, de tuer Malefoy. Après tout lui aussi était un Mangemort, il méritait le même sort. Mais quelque chose en moi me disait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, et je venais d'en avoir la preuve il y a quelques instants. Mais cela ne m'empêchais pas de le haïr toujours autant, ça, ça ne changerais surement jamais.

.

Le reste du mois de Juin passa assez rapidement. Je concoctais l'histoire de Elizabeth Enora McAleese de A à Z et je continuais régulièrement à espionner les alentours de l'Allée des Embrumes. Mais plus rien depuis que Malefoy était passé. Bellatrix devait se sentir horriblement seule, je me demandais souvent pourquoi Voldemort prenait autant de précautions pour elle. Peut être qu'il tenait à elle ? Non, pas possible, Voldemort ne tient à personne à part lui-même.

.

Le premier juillet arriva très vite et tout était coordonné comme sur du papier à musique. Je me regardais quelques instants de le petit miroir du motel pour arranger quelques détails. J'avais laisser mes cheveux noirs tombés sur mes épaules et mis un trait d'eyeliner sur mes yeux. Moi et ma tunique vert émeraude étions prêtes pour aller voir Bellatrix.

"Toc, toc, toc!" J'étais devant la porte 44 du troisième étage et je faisais de tout mon possible pour ne pas me décomposer sur place, c'était le moment tant attendu, j'allais enfin passer à l'action.

J'entendis des pas se rapprochés puis s'arrêter, Bellatrix était juste derrière la porte mais ne faisait et disait rien. Elle devait surement se méfier. Je m'apprêtais à entrer dans mon nouveau rôle.

- Bonjour, je suis Elizabeth Enora McAleese. Est-ce que Bellatrix Lestrange est bien ici?

- Que lui voulez-vous? Chuchota une voix derrière la porte.

- Je veux la rencontrée, je viens de France, j'espère ne pas avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

La porte s'entrouvrit laissant apparaître une masse de cheveux bruns en bataille.

- Redis moi comment tu t'appelles encore une fois?

- Elizabeth Enora McAleese.

- Entre.

Je me retrouvais dans cette sombre pièce qui n'avait pas changée depuis la dernière fois où j'y était sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Bellatrix me détailla du regard de ses petits yeux sournois.

- J'ai plusieurs question à te poser Elizabeth Enora McAleese. Déjà comment m'as tu trouvée?

- Appelez moi Liz.

- Très bien Liz. Alors, comment m'as tu trouvée?

- On va dire que quand j'ai quelque chose en tête, je ne l'ai pas ailleurs. Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Intéressant...Chuchota la Mangemorte. Assieds toi, voudrais-tu quelque chose à boire?

- Non merci.

- Bien.

Bellatrix vint s'asseoir à coté de moi.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu me rencontrer, Liz?

- Eh bien...dis-je d'un ton embarrassé. J'ai toujours rêver de vous rencontrer, vous êtes mon modèle.

- A ce point ?

- Vous êtes le bras droit du Lord, je ne peux que je vous apprécier. Minaudais-je.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Parle moi un peu de toi Liz, de ta famille.

- Les McAleese sont originaires d'Irlande du nord depuis des décennies, mais ma famille et moi nous sommes installés en France pendant une dizaine d'années. J'ai fait mes études là bas dans le monde magique. Jusqu'à maintenant, avec la guerre qui se rapproche, mes parents voulaient revenir pour soutenir le Lord. Seulement le voyage ne s'est pas passé comme prévu...

Je baissais la tête comme pour retenir un sanglot.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Ce sont ces Aurors...à peine arrivés au Pays de Galles ils nous ont localisés et ils ont tués mes parents. J'ai réussi à leur échappés et maintenant je n'ai plus personne. C'est aussi pourquoi je suis là.

- Où habites-tu maintenant?

- Pour le moment je vis dans un motel pas très loin.

- Et que comptes tu faire Liz?

- Je veux devenir Mangemorte, je veux être comme vous. Apprenez-moi.

- Tu en demandes beaucoup.

- Je sais.

Un silence s'installa. Bellatrix continuait de m'observer mais je restais impassible.

- Je t'aimes bien toi. Finit-elle par dire.

- Vous accepterez de me prendre sous votre aile?

- Tu as de la chance, je ne suis pas tellement occupée en se moment. Je te prends à une seule condition.

- Laquelle?

- N'en parle à personne, ce sera notre petit secret.

- Très bien, de toute façon je n'ai personne à qui parler.

- On ne sais jamais. Jusqu'à la fin du mois je t'apprendrais ce qu'il faut savoir pour devenir Mangemort et après si tu as les qualités requises, je te présenterais au Lord.

- Je les aurais. Affirmais-je.

- Tu sembles bien sûre de toi.

- Je le suis toujours. Déclarais-je.

- Tu me fais penser à mon neveux, il t'apprécierait bien je pense.

- Surement.

.

Depuis ce jour là, je passais toutes mes journées chez Bellatrix. Les premiers jours nous avions beaucoup parlé, elle voulait en savoir plus sur moi, enfin, sur Liz. Je lui avais expliquer que j'avais quelques bases en magie noir mais qu'il fallait que je les perfectionnes. Elle me fit alors un cour magistral sur l'art de la magie noir. Je n'aurais jamais pensée découvrir cette facette de Bellatrix Lestrange, elle était peut être folle sur les bords, mais elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Malgré mon aversion contre la magie noir, ses cours étaient vraiment intéressants. J'appris des sort dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Le genre de sort que les mangemorts utilisent pour torturer leur victimes, comme le démembrement, l'écartèlement, ou des sorts qui rendent la victime folle jusqu'à s'en arracher les yeux. Bref, je vous passe les détails. C'était sûre que je n'allais jamais utiliser ces sorts, c'était vraiment inhumain et je préférais largement mon arme à feu.

Parfois nous nous entraînions le soir dans les bois pas loin de Pré-Au-Lard. J'essayais de suivre le mouvement mais je devais avouer que Bellatrix était forte. Au moins je savais à qui j'avais à faire et que je n'étais pas encore prête pour la tué. Je me concentrais sur ses points faibles, comme un assez flagrant, son ouïe, qui était assez déficiente. Grâce à ça, dès qu'elle me perdait de vue je pouvais l'attaquer sans problème. J'utilisais la plus part du temps des sorts simples à déjouer pour qu'elle croit avoir le dessus.

.

Quand je m'étais réveillée le 22 Juillet, je savais que c'était le jour J. J'étais prête. Le soir même Bellatrix et moi devions nous entraîner dans les bois, et là, j'allais donner le coup de grâce. Avant de partir, je cachai mon arme à feu et ma baguette dans les poches de mon jeans dissimulés sous mon long pull.

J'étais dans les bois 20 minutes avant l'arrivée de Bellatrix. Je ne voulais pas la tuer pendant l'entraînement, je préférais plutôt la prendre par surprise pendant qu'elle croirait m'attendre. Une foule de sentiments se déchaînaient en moi, l'euphorie, l'angoisse, la haine...J'y était presque, j'avais dupée la célèbre Bellatrix Lestrange et je m'apprêtais à la tuer. Même si je m'étais en quelque sorte "attachée" à elle pendant tout ce mois. Elle méritait ce que j'allais lui faire subir.

Juste derrière un grand arbre, j'aperçue Bellatrix arrivée tout en me cherchant du regard. Elle se mit alors dos à moi, j'en profitai pour lancer un sort.

- _Incarcerem_!

Bellatrix se retrouva bloquée par terre ligotée de plusieurs cordes.

- Qu'est-ce...

- _Doloris_!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle hurlait de douleur sous ma baguette. Je continuais de faire agir le sort jusqu'à qu'elle soit trop épuisée pour riposter.

- Liz...réussit-elle à articuler.

- Il faut se méfier des apparences Bella. Jubilais-je juste à coté d'elle.

- Pourquoi...

- Parce que, tout simplement. Toi et tous les mangemorts vous méritez tous le même sort! Hurlais-je. Franchement c'était vraiment facile, je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais dans le panneaux aussi facilement.

- Qui...

- Trêve de plaisanteries!

Un silence s'installa, les yeux noirs de Bellatrix me scrutaient. Je soulevai alors ma baguette pour le sort final.

- _Avada_...

J'entendis des branches se cassés. Nous n'étions pas seules.

- Je suis là! Hurla Bellatrix.

- Tais toi!

Je lui mis un coup de pied dans la mâchoire pour l'empêchée de parler. Avant de partir à la recherche de l'intrus, je pris la baguette de Bellatrix qu'elle avait dans sa poche arrière et la cassa sous ses yeux.

- Nooooooon ! Gémit-elle.

Une ligne verte flamboyante manqua de me frôlée. Je repérai un Mangemort juste derrière l'arbre où je me cachais auparavant.

- _Expelliarmus_ !

Ma baguette sortit de mes mains pour se retrouver propulsée à 10 mètres moi. Le Mangemort se rapprochait. Il leva sa baguette, surement prêt à me lancer un sort impardonnable.

Ma main frôla alors mon arme à feu, je la dégaina alors le plus vite possible pour tirer sur la détente.

_"Pan!"_ Le mangemort évita la balle de justesse mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Je me suis rapprochée de lui et sans un seul mot. _"Pan!"_ Encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci il avait la balle en pleine tête.

Bellatrix était toujours là, coincée entre les cordes. Elle rampait pour essayer d'atteindre ma baguette au sol. Je crois n'avoir jamais ressentis autant de haine qu'a ce moment là. Comme avec le Mangemort précédent, je m'approchai d'elle lentement et sans un mot, je lui tirai une balle en plein coeur avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de l'attraper.

Je me suis placée à coté d'elle pour reprendre ma baguette quand soudainement, elle me prit le bras tout en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi...Dit-elle avant de lâcher son dernier souffle.

o**O**o

_Voila c'est fini pour le flashback!_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :) Bisous!_


End file.
